


Butterflies in the Attic

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Flowers in the Attic, Leia is a bad mom, Luke is not nice, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Multi, Rey and Ben are siblings, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Inspired by Flowers in the Attic. Do with that what you will.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Up, up we go

“I forbid your relationship!” Anakin shouts, his fists balled up. 

“Just because you can’t stand to see me happy, for once in my miserable life??” Leia shouts back, clutching onto Hans arm. 

“It would bring ruin to this family, you’re just a stupid, spoiled child.”

“I don’t care about this family! I don’t want your money. Han is perfectly capable of supporting us!”

“You would want a relationship with your own uncle?” He sneers at them, watching as Leia’s face pales.

“That’s a disgusting lie, father.”

“Oh, no. My mother thought she was clever, running off to have another man's child. But my father knew, and tracked the bastard down. I was more lenient than my father, and tried to do right by my own half brother, and you thank me by sneaking around with my daughter!” He spits at Han.

“I don’t care!” Leia shouts, looking at Han, “I love him. No one even knows who he is! Your precious reputation would be clean.”

“It’s filthy! Wrong! God will know, and if you dare stay together you’ll burn in the fires of hell. I refuse to participate in your act of sin. You won’t be welcome in this house, and I’ll strip you from my will.”

“Good! Like I’d want any of your filthy money!” She stands, casting a look back at her brother who won’t meet her eyes. Han follows her out the door, and they don’t look back once.

_ Eighteen years later  _

“Ben! You’re not funny, give it back!” Rey kicked at his bedroom door, trying the handle again.

_ “Oh Finn, your eyes are so dreamy!”  _ His mocking tone came from the other side of the door.

“Mom!! Ben took my journal and won’t give it back!” Rey stomped into the kitchen, pouting at her mother.

“Rey honey, I don’t really have time to deal with this right now. The guests will be here in an hour and I’m hardly ready!”

“Ugh!” She goes back to banging on Ben’s door, and it swings open. 

“I’m telling Finn you have a crush on him, first thing Monday morning.”

She pushes him out of the way, and snatches her diary off his bed. 

“Go ahead, and I’ll tell mom about the cigarettes you’ve been hiding in the shed.” 

She spins on her heel and goes back to her bedroom. 

Their father would be home tonight, and they were planning a surprise party for him. He’d been gone for two weeks on a long flight, and she couldn’t wait to see him again. She had always felt closer to her father, they both had a love of planes. It was her goal, to be a pilot just like him one day. 

About two hours later, all the guests had arrived, and Rey just watched out the window for her fathers car to pull up. She hates the stupid dress her mother made her wear, it’s pink and frilly. Someone tugs at her elbow, and she turns to see Jacen pouting up at her. 

“Jaina won’t play with me. Come play with me.” 

She sighs. “Alright, but only until dad gets back.”

They’re only gone for ten minutes before her mother is shushing everyone and turning out the lights. 

“A car just pulled up, I think he’s home!”

Everyone hides behind furniture, giggling and shushing each other. Rey can’t keep the smile from her face as she hides under the table with Jacen. There’s a knock at the door, her father must have forgotten his keys. The door opened, and everyone held their breath. 

“Mrs. Solo?” 

She sighed, not her father. She glanced out from under the table, and saw two officers standing before her mother. 

“I’m afraid we have some bad news.”

That’s when everything changed. 

______________________

  
  


The first few days after, their mother drinks herself into a stupor every night. The twins cry, asking where their father is. Ben and Rey do their best to comfort them, but they aren’t enough. Finally, Rey’s had all she can handle. 

“Don’t you think we’re all suffering, mother?” She grabs the bottle from the table, glaring down at her.

“Give it back.” She reaches for the bottle, nearly falling out of her seat. 

“No! Get up off your ass and do something! The twins need you.” She walks toward the sink, dumping out the contents of the bottle.

“You little bitch!” She’s jerked back by her hair, and she drops the bottle, making it shatter.

“What the hell is going on?” Ben’s booming voice sounds out from behind them.

He sees their mother holding Rey by the hair, and quickly comes to separate them.

“Mom, what are you doing? She’s trying to help you!”

“I didn’t ask for any help!” 

She turns and stumbles toward her bedroom, slamming the door so hard they both flinch. 

“What are we gonna do?” Ben just sighs.

“I don’t know. But it’s late, and I’m tired.” 

The next day, before they leave for school, their mother stops them. 

“I’m very sorry for how I’ve been acting. There’s no excuse, but your fathers death has… wrecked me.” She looks between the both of them. “thank you both so much for stepping up, and taking care of the twins. I promise we’ll get through this.”

She pulls them both into an awkward hug, neither of them hugging her back. She sees them out the door, a smile plastered on her face. 

Everyone whispers, turning and looking at her when they think she isn’t paying attention. But she’d been pretending to read her book for the last ten minutes, not being able to face anyone. Finn had tried talking to her in the morning, but she had shrugged him off. Passing by his locker between periods, she can see Ben isn’t doing much better. 

Their mother stops drinking at least, and is constantly on the phone with people. Sometimes she’ll hang up with tears in her eyes, other times she slams the phone down in anger. 

After a short call with someone one afternoon, she hangs up the phone and calls them both into the kitchen. 

“I think it’s time I tell you both the truth. Since your father died, I haven’t been able to pay the bills. The bank gave me a final warning recently that the house is going to be foreclosed on, and we need to move out.”

“What?” Ben says, his mouth wide open. “Didn’t dad have some kind of life insurance?” 

“Well, yes, but it went toward the creditors. You see, we don’t really own anything in the house. Not the cars, the furniture or anything else.”

“What are we gonna do then? Where will we go?” Rey asks, crossing her arms.

“I just got off the phone with my brother, and he said we could come stay with him and our father.” She smiles, looking between the both of them.

“Brother? I thought you didn’t have any family?” Ben asks.

“Our relationship has been… complicated. Same with my father. I haven’t spoken to them in years. We had a huge disagreement before either of you were born. But that’s water under the bridge, at least we have a place to live.”

“Where do they live?” Rey asks.

“Virginia. We’ll be taking a train there in a few days.”

“Virginia?! That’s two states over! What about our friends? Our school?”

“Honestly, Rey! I’m doing the best I can! You should be grateful we have a place to live!” She stands and glares at Rey. 

“It’s just a lot to take in, mom. When are we going?” Ben tries to ease the tension in the room.

“In a week. So pack your clothes, only stuff you really need.”

________________

They get off the train in what looks to be the middle of nowhere, the train station surrounded by trees. 

“Where is the house?” Ben asks, pulling Jacen’s arms tighter around his neck. Both twins had fallen asleep on the train ride there. 

“It’s about two miles from here, we’ll have to go on foot.”

Rey huffs, arms already sore from holding her and Jaina’s luggage. 

They make it there a little past midnight, and their mother knocks quietly on the door.

“Why not just ring the bell?” Rey asks, setting the suitcases down. 

“My father is sleeping, we can’t wake him.”

The door opens, revealing a man about the same age as their mother. He has a tired looking face, and he frowns at them. 

“You’re late.” He looks at Leia.

“It was a long walk, Luke. You could’ve picked us up like I asked.”

“Father would’ve suspected something.”

He leads them inside, and up several flights of stairs till they reach a dark room with two beds.

“This is where you'll be staying.”

“All five of us have to sleep here?” Rey asks, and she pulls off her jacket. Ben is tucking in Jacen, as their mother lays down Jaina.

“Well, no. I’ll be downstairs in my old room.” 

She furrows her brows at her mother, “Why do we have to stay up here? This house seems big enough for us to have separate rooms.”

“It would be like you, to raise spoiled brats.” Luke tuts at his sister.

“You stay out of this. Oh children, I’m sorry. I haven’t been totally honest. My father accepted me back under one condition; that I didn’t have any children with your father.” She sighs. “You see, he didn’t approve of our relationship, at all. He forbade us from being together. I ran away with your father and never looked back.”

“And look where that got you.” Luke mumbles from the doorway. Leia glares at him, but says nothing. 

“Why are we even here then, mother?” Ben crosses his arms, looking confused.

“My father is very old, and his health is failing. If I can get back in his good graces, he’ll put me back in his will. Then we can leave this place and have our own home! It’ll be okay, I promise.” She goes around kissing the children on their heads, and looks like she’ll leave before Luke clears his throat.

“Listen here, children. There’s to be no running around or loud voices. No one can know you’re up here. I expect this room to be kept clean and orderly, so when the cleaning staff comes through once a month they won’t suspect anything.”

“The twins need to run around, they’ll never be able to keep quiet all the time!” Rey insists, and Ben nods his head. 

“Through the door over there, there’s attic access. They can run around up there.” He points to the corner, where an old looking door sits. 

“Goodnight children, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Leia bids them goodnight, and her and Luke leave. 

“This is crazy, Ben. Mom can’t be serious.” She whispers, not wanting to disturb the twins. Ben just shrugs.

“It’s the best she can do, I’m sure. We will probably just be up here for a few weeks, at most. I’m sure it’ll work out.”

Rey doesn’t believe that for a second.


	2. Is it so terrible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intense similarities between Flowers in the attic should be mostly done after this chapter, and the story goes off in its own direction. Hope you enjoy.

Once the twins wake up in the morning, Rey and Ben take them up to the attic. They whine and grumble about it, but are happy once they see a large doll house and toys they can play with. There is a large window looking out over a pond that Ben manages to open, to let in a little bit of sunlight. Leia drops in sometime in the afternoon, bringing paints and crafting supplies. She stays only for an hour or so, claiming she has to go see her father.

“He seems happy to have me back, he should write me into his will in no time!” She assures them, before leaving. 

The twins quickly tire of arts and crafts, and they take to investigating the attic some more. They find old clothes, and black and white photos of people from a different time.

“We could play dress up with this stuff, Rey!” Jaina exclaims, tugging on Rey’s arm.

“Look Jacon, you always wanted a record player.” Ben shows the younger boy an old phonograph player. He cranks the handle, and a lively jazz tune plays. The twins laugh and spin around, dancing to the music.

Rey sees a desk pushed back in the corner, and goes closer to examine it. Seeing writing carved into it, she squints to see what it says. 

_ Anakin Skywalker  _

“Ben, come look at this.” He comes to stand next to her, looking where she points. “Isn’t that our grandfather's name?” “I think so. Wonder what he was doing up here?” 

They both shrug, going back to watching the twins dance. 

🦋🦋

A few days pass before they see Leia again, and she comes right at supper time.

“Mama!” The twins call out, running and hugging her.

“Oh my babies, I’ve missed you.” She kisses them both on the head. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner, I’ve been out with my father so much. He’s been parading me around town, taking me out to dinner everyday. I’d much rather be here with you.”

“Mama, we wanna go home! It’s boring here.” Jacen pouts at their mother. “Yeah, Rey and Ben are mean. We want you!” Jaina stomps her foot. 

“I’m sorry darlings, you have to listen to them. I’m doing this for us!”

“No!” Jaina screams, and Luke comes into the room just then. 

“Leia, control your children!” He glares at her. “I’m sorry, the twins are just pent up from being in here. She didn’t mean it!” She pleads with him. 

“I’m sure they’ll come to understand.” He gestures back into the hallway, and her face falls as she leaves the room, Luke behind her.

  
  
  


As they all get ready for bed, Leia comes back into the room, her movements slow and sluggish. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Ben inquires. She smiles, coming to sit on the bed beside the twins. “Just wanted to come say goodnight.” 

Luke slips in quietly, a frown on his face. 

“Why don’t you show your children how bad behavior is dealt with in this house.” 

She stands slowly, pulling her shirt up and revealing red welts across her back. Rey gasps, pulling Jacen into her lap and hugging him close.

“Every time you children decide to act up, this is what will happen. Eighteen lashes for the years she lived in sin with your father. A marriage that was an abomination in the eyes of the lord! With four children, spawned by the devil. Evil; from the moment you were conceived. Evil! I make the rules, and I execute the punishments.” He looks between the children, before turning and walking out of the room.

“Mom,” Rey says shakily. “why does he hate us?” Leia pulls her shirt back down, turning to them.

“When we were younger, I was always closer to our father. He doted on me, spoiling me with toys and dresses and anything I wanted,” she smiles sadly. “Luke worshiped our father, so he became angry and bitter that he was ignored. He took every opportunity to torment me, and shame me; and he succeeded. Our father became more and more busy with work, and I became withdrawn and lonely. Into all this came, your father.” She blushes. “His mother had recently died, and my father took him under his wing. He was older than me by a couple years, he was so handsome and kind and just full of life.” She smiles at them. “Father treated him like a son, which as you can imagine upset Luke even more. But I never met anyone like him.” She sighs looking forlorn. “When my father found out about our relationship, he was furious! That’s when he dropped the huge bomb on us… your father was my half uncle.”

Rey’s jaw drops, as does Bens. 

“You… and dad- were related?” Ben stammers his words.

She nods grimly. “But we were so in love, we didn’t care. My father disinherited me, and said he never wanted to see me again. So we ran away, and eloped.” She smiles again. “I hope you can understand, love doesn’t always come when you want; sometimes it just happens.”

“I’m shocked but I still love you, mom. No matter what.” Ben says, hugging their mother.

“Why did Luke help you come back?” Rey asks.

Leia sighs. “He’s been waiting eighteen years to run my choices in my face, and to say ‘I told you so’. Trust me Rey, I’m as much a captive of this place as you are.”

🦋🦋

A week passes, and they don’t see Leia again. Jacen and Jaina make lots of craft projects, excited to show their mother when they see her again. Ben makes a swing from an old chair and rope they find, helping to keep the twins entertained. Rey plays dress up more times than she can count. She’s coming down the stairs one day when she almost runs into Luke.

“Careful, watch where you’re going.” He grumbles, setting their food basket down. 

“I’m sorry, uncle Luke. I’m just getting more water for the paint.”

“Paint?” He raises an eyebrow. “I’m guessing your mother brought it.”

“She did; we’re painting a garden in the attic.”

He snorts. “Hopefully you didn’t inherit your mothers artistic skills. The only real talent she ever had was for the opposite sex.” Rey laughs awkwardly, fumbling with the edge of her sweater under Luke’s gaze. 

“I like to fix things, I’ve always been pretty good at putting stuff back together. Ben’s an artist; he loves to draw stuff.” “Has he ever drawn you?” She furrows her brow at his tone.

“Has he asked you to pose for him, without any clothes on?” He steps closer to her, making her take a step back. He grabs her shoulders, “Come on girl, spit out the truth. I want to know what kind of wickedness you’re up to.”

“Nothing!” She tries to step out of his reach, but his hands just tighten on her shoulders. “Why are you trying to run away then?” “You keep saying all these awful things about us, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He releases her, muttering something she can’t make out before leaving the room. 

When she goes upstairs, Ben can tell she’s shaken up by something, but she just insists she's fine. 

  
  


Leia finally comes after another week, bringing a crate with more supplies. 

“I’m so sorry I’ve been away so long. Here’s some games, and the paint you asked for Rey.”

“Where have you been?” Rey stands, crossing her arms.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to come earlier but I’ve had to spend every moment with my father. You have idea how hard it’s been on me.” Rey scoffs.

“Can you stay for the twins' bedtime?” Ben asks, and Jacen and Jaina cheer and jump up and down.

“Oh, I have a movie date with an old friend; he keeps asking and I can’t keep refusing. But I would much rather be with you guys!” She kisses both children on the head, holding them close. 

“Then why aren’t you downstairs telling your father about us?” Rey insists. “Well Rey, I have to time it very carefully, I only just got back.” Leia says. 

“It’s been a month! And I’m sick of being in here. The twins need fresh air and sunshine! They’ve been cooped up in here long enough!” Ben places a hand on Leia’s shoulder. “Stop picking on mom.” 

Rey shakes her head. “I just want to know when. When are you going to tell your father about us, when do we get to leave.”

“Like I said, my fathers just accepted me back.” 

“Then why can’t he accept us? Are we so terrible, or stupid, or ugly, that he wouldn’t want to meet his own grandchildren?”

“I can’t,” she sniffles “I can’t tell him about you ever. My father forgave me on one condition; that I didn’t have any children with your father.”

They stand in silence, while the information sinks in. 

“You know what, I’ll cancel my movie date and I’ll stay here with you and the twins.”

“It’s okay mom, you go,” Rey forces a smile, “we’ll be fine here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t say I will always update this often, but hopefully at least once a week.


	3. Where has the sun gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super confidant in my writing abilities, so I hope this is coming out okay 😅 feel free to leave critiques in the comments, just nothing too harsh please.

Rey sits out on the roof one morning, getting what little sun she can. The twins are too afraid to join her, so they play with the doll house. 

“Care if I join you?” Ben asks. She shakes her head. He climbs out and sits next to her, stretching his legs out. “I can’t believe we’ve been here four months already.

“Almost five. I’ve been keeping track.” She sighs.

“Maybe grandfather won’t last much longer, and then we’ll be free of this place.”

“Who knows. If he’s made it this long.” She shrugs. 

“Rey! Jacen’s cheating.” Jaina comes to the window and pouts.

“I thought you guys were playing dolls? How can he cheat?” Ben asks.

“Well, we decided to play hide and seek instead. But I can’t find him and he won’t come out!”

Ben and Rey look at eachother, a look of panic on both their faces. They hurry inside, and call out for Jacen. Looking everywhere, they don’t find him. 

“Jaina, tell me honestly. Did he sneak downstairs?” Ben asks, his voice frantic.

“No! We know to stay up here.” 

“Ben, over here!” Rey stands at a chest that had clothes in it, and the lid won’t open. “He has to be in here, but I can’t get it open!” He pulls up on the lid, his arms straining and finally it pops open. Jacen lays at the bottom, unconscious and blue in the face. They rush him to the bathroom, and Rey quickly turns on the hot water. 

“Is he okay?” Jaina cries. 

“We have to get him warmed up, it’ll be okay.” Rey tries to stay calm. Eventually they get color back in his face, and he slowly wakes up, a whimper leaving his mouth. She pulls him out of the tub, and Ben wraps a towel around him and picks him up.

“You’re okay, buddy. You’re okay.”

Laying him down on the bed, he tucks him in and strokes his hair. Rey hugs a crying Jaina, and makes her promise no more hide and seek. 

When their mother comes to visit that night, she fusses over him, but it seems like fake concern to Rey. She keeps it to herself, not in the mood to be scolded by Ben. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been away so long, my darlings. I’ve been so busy with my father, and visiting old friends.”

“My father is throwing a party tonight, I think he’ll announce he’s putting me back in his will! You’ll have to make sure to stay extra quiet tonight. Anyone who’s anyone will be there.”

“Can we come?” Rey perks up, but Leia frowns. “I mean, hidden of course. Please? We haven’t seen people in months.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll come get you shortly after the party starts.”

She decides to wear her best dress, and Ben wears a fancy button down shirt with slacks. Even though they’ll be hidden, it doesn’t hurt to pretend they are actually attending the party. Leia comes to get them about an hour later, and shows them to a drink cabinet with see through mesh on the other side.

“I used to hide here when I was a child and spy on my parents parties. It’s fitting, now you both are doing it too. Now, repeat to me the rules.”

“Be quiet, stay here, and we have to go back after dinner.” Rey says, trying to contain her excitement. 

“Good, good. Alright, get in.” They both climb inside, Ben having a harder time with how tall he is. Their legs are pressed together, and their heads nearly touching. Leia closes the cabinet, and they hear her footsteps walking away. 

“This is so exciting, Ben. Look at all the people!” 

Everyone is dressed to impress. Ladies in elegant dresses, men in sharp tuxedos. They sip champagne and talk quietly amongst themselves. 

“Looks boring to me.” Ben mumbles. Rey scoffs. “Well, the music is too quiet, and it’s some lame classical stuff. Parties are supposed to be loud and lively.”

“Well, you’ll just have to get used to it; we’ll be living like that soon.”

They fall quiet as they see their mother make her entrance, everyone turning and clapping. Luke steps out of the kitchen, a sour look on his face. Leia starts greeting people, cheek kisses and hand shakes. An older looking man is wheeled in, and Leia immediately goes to greet the man. 

“I think that’s our grandfather. He looks awful.” Ben snorts, and Rey shushes him. 

“I’m so happy to have my daughter home, she’s the reason for this party.” Anakin say’s. He gestures out behind him, and a man comes forward with a small box. He holds it out to Leia, and when she opens it everyone gasps. They can’t see around her, but she pulls it out and it’s a diamond necklace, with sapphires sprinkled around it. 

“Thank you daddy, it’s so beautiful!” A man steps forward and helps her put the necklace on, and Rey doesn’t miss how his hand lingers on her shoulder longer than necessary. 

They watch for a while longer, before a server announces dinner is ready. They climb out of the cabinet, stretching out their sore legs. 

“Come on, let’s go look around while everyone is distracted.” Ben says. 

“What? But mom said-“ 

“Since when have you cared what mom said anyways? Let’s go.” Rey huffs, but follows Ben anyways. 

They walk around quietly, checking corners before moving on. They come across an open door, and see a white canopy bed with fluffy pillows all over it. Footsteps come near, and they run out of the room and hide behind a corner.

“...know you want to, Leia. You can’t fool me.” The voices laugh. 

“Oh Bart, I do. But you know how my father is.”

Rey leans around the corner slightly, and Ben puts his hand on her shoulder to look over her head. They see a man with their mother, and they’re leaned against a wall. 

“Just once, I’d like to know how it feels….” the man leans in and kisses her. 

Rey pulls away, tugging on Ben’s sleeve. 

“Come on!” She whispers. 

“You go, I’ll be back soon.” He waves her off. She spares him one last look before turning and heading back to their room.

She checks on the twins quickly before she changes out of her clothes and gets into bed. Trying to wait up for Ben to come back, she eventually gets too sleepy and dozes off. She’s awoken when someone shakes her shoulders.

“Rey. Rey! Where’s Ben?!” Her mother asks frantically.

“What? I don’t know.”

The door handle turns, and Ben walks in looking shocked. Leia storms up to him and smacks him across the face. 

“Don’t you ever do that again!” She shouts, before leaving the room.

🦋🦋

Rey stands by the window, watching the snow fall. In a few days, it would be Christmas. In three months, it will have been a year since they’ve been here. She actually misses going to school, and learning. She misses sitting around the table with her parents and siblings, talking about their day and what they’d done. She misses working in the garage with her father, as they restored his old t-bird. But most of all, she misses being  _ outside.  _ Typically, they’d be outside making snow men, before coming inside where their mother had hot chocolate waiting for them. Their father would come home from work and sit with them around the fire, telling them stories of the places he’d flown that day. 

She shivers, and suddenly a blanket is being wrapped around her. “Thanks.” She tells Ben, turning to smile at him. 

“I can’t believe Christmas is in a few days. What’ll we do for the twins?” 

“I’m sure we can make something. We could even make something for Luke, he does bring us food everyday.” Ben gives her a sceptical look, and she rolls her eyes. “Who knows, he might even let us out of here.”

They make up a card with flowers and streamers, signed by all of them. When Luke comes to give them their food the next day, Rey hands it to him with a smile. He glances at it, a look passing over his face before he turns and leaves. 

Rey takes it harder than the others, throwing the card down and running up to the attic. She falls asleep curled into a chair, and Ben carries her down and tucks her into bed. 

On Christmas morning, their mother surprises them with presents. 

“This one is for the twins,” he pushes a giant box forward, and they open up a brand new doll house. “That old one was so musty, I decided you needed a new one!” She pulls a smaller box and hands it to Rey. “This is a necklace from Paris, I got it made just for you!” 

“Thank you mom, it’s beautiful. Ben, help me put it on?” She moves her hair out of the way, and Ben reaches around her and secures it behind her neck. His hand strays to her shoulder for a moment, before she runs to look in the mirror. 

“And, this one is for Ben.” He opens the box and pulls out a new dress shirt. “Your father had one just like it when we first met, and you’re starting to look so much like him.” She kisses him on the cheek, before going back to the twins. She eats breakfast with them before she needs to leave, “He insisted we go to church today, but I wish I could just spend the day with you guys.” She hugs them all before she goes.

The twins play with their new doll house all day, and have to practically be dragged away from it when it’s time for bed. 

Ben takes a long time getting ready for bed, and she notices his hair is disheveled and his face is flushed when he comes out of the bathroom. 

“Are you okay?” She asks.

“I’m fine, just go to bed.” 

A few days later, Rey is getting out of the tub when she happens to look in the mirror at her reflection. She notices her breasts are growing, and she’s starting to look more like a woman. She thinks back to the party, how the man had leaned in and kissed her mother. Rey wonders if she’ll ever get to be kissed like that. She had always imagined her first kiss being with Finn, but now who knows when she’ll meet another boy. Hopefully she can meet someone at a fancy party, and have a secret hallway kiss just like her mother. 

Ben seems to grow more distant by the day, barely talking to her and only helping with the twins. It drives her crazy, and she decides to confront him one day. 

“Why have you been ignoring me?” 

“I haven’t been, you’re just imagining things.”

“No, I’m not. You don’t talk to me anymore. Come on, Ben. I’m going crazy, just talking to the twins.”

“Look Rey, I need space, which is hard to get when we’re up here. I-I have feelings… that I shouldn’t have. I need to stop them.”

“I don’t understand, what feelings?” She steps closer to him, and he takes a step away.

“Feelings a brother shouldn’t have for his sister, okay? Now leave me alone!” He runs upstairs, leaving her confused and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied when I said we were steering away from Flowers in the attic last chapter, still a little bit more to come. But I’m trying to forge my own story, thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
